


Whatever goes

by Kana_Casanova



Series: Ace : The second division commander [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Portgas D. Ace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, i need this, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova
Summary: Ace de-aged. Chaos ensues.NO PAIRINGS.(ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY EXAMS)
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Ace : The second division commander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869088
Comments: 95
Kudos: 432
Collections: In Memoriam: A Portgas D. Ace Collection, One Piece, One Piece Big Bang 2015





	1. Chapter 1

Ace furrowed his eyes with concentration as he balanced on the railings. There was no logical reason to do it and someone would probably smack him for doing something so stupid but he had to do it. It made perfect sense at the moment.

And as expected, someone did come.

“Ace, yoi, May I ask what the hell are you doing?” Marco queried, his voice neutral but underlying irritation lining his words.

Marco watched as Ace, who had the gall to look annoyed, wave his stretched arm briefly and shush him. The first division commander shook his head and knocked his youngest brother on board. He went down face-first and lay there, his cheek smushed to the wood.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What would have happened if no one saw you go overboard?” Marco asked, his protective instinct driving his argument.

“But I didn’t fall.” Ace answered genuinely confused.

Marco threw up his hands in frustration and gave up, deeming this discussion futile.

“INTRUDERS! East deck.” The watch perched on the watchtower yelled. The division commanders made their way towards the source, muscles twitching as they began anticipating a fight. 

Ace soon found an opponent, who actually put up a satisfying fight. The fire user grinned and suppressed his devil fruit, eager to brawl bare-handed. He needed the practice. He soon spotted Marco signalling him to finish up. He sighed and readied his fist for the final punch when he felt something pierce his upper bicep. He looked up in alarm and noticed his adversary’s... nail? stabbing his arm.

Marco kicked the man who was fighting Ace back to his own ship when he saw his brother stumble. When he saw the intruders pull away, He made his way to Ace and steadied him.  Thatch and Izou who had noticed this made their way over, concerned about the health of their youngest brother.

“Ace yoi,” Marco pleaded frantically as he supported Ace’s increasing dead weight, “What’s wrong?”

Ace grew weak in his knees, panting rapidly as black spots overtook his vision. He tried to blink them away as he heard Marco talking to him. His head grew heavy and he rested it on someone’s shoulder. For some reason, It was purple in colour.  _ Marco? What’s happening to me… _

Marco caught Ace as he collapsed, growing more worried by the moment. _ Poison? I should have not let that bastard go.  _ Thatch reached over his shoulder and patted Ace’s cheeks hoping to get a reaction out of him, his larger than life brother shouldn’t be so still. Marco picked up Ace and made his way to the infirmary. He didn’t exactly run but he didn’t dawdle too. Ace was still in his arms, chest heaving as if he couldn’t get enough air as his face grew increasingly pale, making his freckles stand out sharply. 

His other brothers who had just come down from the high of battle were shocked when they saw their fallen brother resting in Marco’s arms. Soon, A line of concerned pirates followed their first commander.

Marco glanced down to see Ace look worse as faint tendrils of red made their way up to his neck.  _ What?  _

Ace then opened his eyes, wide and unseeing and screamed.

Marco almost dropped his brother as he jolted. Ace let up out another high keening sound filled with agony that twisted Marco’s gut. Everyone following him surrounded them as Ace frantically tried to pry himself off his grip and fell down on the deck, twisting and trying to rid himself of whatever was causing him pain.

“Someone, Run and tell Whisky to get sedatives,” Marco ordered hoarsely. Frantic footsteps followed his order as he desperately tried to rein his brother.  _ Dammit, Dammit, I Should have killed that bastard.  _

Whisps of smoke arose from Ace’s twisting body as he howled hysterically.

And before Marco’s eyes, Ace shrank and before him stood a boy who resembled his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco had lived a long time in the grand line but this was by far the bizarre things he had seen. Before him, stood Ace, And it was Ace (Those freckles were unmistakable) who looked about 12 years old. The boy looked equally bewildered as he began blinking rapidly to take in his surroundings.

“Ace yoi,” Marco prodded gently and his brother startled, arms rapidly shifting to form a defensive posture.

“Who the hell are you? What have you done with Luffy?!” Ace demanded, levelling a feral glare at him as his shoulders remained tense.

The first division commander was stunned by the foul language their usually polite brother was using.  _ Who’s Luffy?  _ Beside him, Thatch and Haruta raised their palm in a bid to placate him. This was the last thing anyone had expected so keeping their youngest brother calm came first, He already looked a deer caught in front of headlights. 

Ace picked up a piece of wood that could serve as a pipe and twirled it experimentally. Satisfied, He kept his gaze threatening as he saw three people try to approach him. 

Marco recognized the look Ace had in his eyes. He was figuring out of a way to take out the assembled pirates before him. He stifled a chuckle and started to think of a way to subdue Ace before he caused damage to himself. He could see Oyaji standing to his side, not interfering as he let Marco handle the situation.

“If you’re bluejam’s guys, I already killed him.” Ace stated coldly and Marco could believe it even though it made a small part of heart clench when he understood the weight behind those words.

“No, yoi” Marco answered as he motioned everyone except Thatch to step back. “Ace, calm down, Let us explain.”

Ace grew restless as he realised that the people before him knew his name, That didn’t bode well. He seemed to be on some ship and his hyperactive little brother was nowhere to be seen. The boy had no doubt that the people before him were the cause of that. 

He still had not recovered from his wounds and did not know whether he could hold his ground. Promptly plotting his escape, He bounded up and sprinted along the high walls as he tried to put some distance between himself and his kidnappers.

Marco groaned and chased after Ace who was surprisingly agile considering his age. The phoenix could see multiple bruises littering the boy’s body and had no doubt in his mind that Ace could be seriously injured. Fortunately, The boy seemed to be heading to the main deck, not familiar with his surroundings.

Ace quickly realised that he had run to the worst place he could have, A giant of a man and man who could be a woman stood opposite to him and even he could feel the raw power radiate from the bigger man. The man who had first talked to him had almost caught up to him. Seeing no way out, He readied his weapon and attacked, hoping to take the man by surprise.

The large moustachioed man was clearly not expecting his attack but still raised his hand to smack the boy across the deck hard enough for it to splinter. Ace blinked the black spots out of his eyes and could vaguely hear the man who was chasing him scolding the elder man,  _ Perhaps for his inability to kill him?  _ The boy climbed out and grit his teeth,  _ He needed to find Luffy. _

Marco concluded that nothing but brute force would stop his younger brother. Ace was desperate and his wounds were suffering. The phoenix pulled in another short breath when he saw the brat cough up blood. He transformed and could see the boy involuntarily step back with astonishment as his eyes lit up with amazement. The phoenix trilled shrilly as he flew overhead intent on catching Ace when the boy abruptly seemed to come alive and make his way towards the helm. 

Having climbed the figurehead, Ace could not see anything except the large expanse of ocean surrounding him. He looked about frantically as many pirates shifted to form a circle, effectively trapping him. A bird encircled with blue flames, probably some kind of devil fruit, swooped down and tried to capture him. He swung with all of his strength but the piece of wood serving as his weapon went right through his attacker.

The fire user ignored the boy’s squawk of surprise and wrapped his claws around his arms and easily flapped skywards, even with the added weight.

“Really yoi, Listen when people talk to you,” He admonished.

When no retort followed, Marco looked down and heard his ragged breathing and the way the boy winced whenever he was shifted. And really, Marco should be expecting this but his eyes widened when he noted the copious amounts of red staining his brother’s shirt.

The phoenix quickened his speed as his youngest brother grew limp in his claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, What do you guys think? Leave a few reviews, I will happily get back to you XD
> 
> \- Akaichi_rin~


	3. Chapter 3

“I would tell you that you should’ve gone easy on him, but seeing as it is Ace, I couldn’t agree more.” Bay huffed, flipping through the notepad clutched in her hand.

“Why is he so injured in the first place?” Marco inquired.

A snort. “He didn’t wrap his wounds properly. Or he wrapped it but the bandages came undone.”

“So what now yoi?”

“There are second-degree burns covering three-fourths of his body, Two fractured ribs, A stab wound to his left, a bruised neck and a sprained leg. The poor bastard also has a concussion. I would be surprised if he does not develop a fever overnight.”

Marco inhaled deeply and tried to centre himself. His brothers had placed themselves outside the infirmary, adamant on seeing Ace, only the fear of Bay’s legendary temper keeping them at bay.

“Are we even sure it’s the same brat?” Marco asked, pressing a hand to his forehead to ward off the building headache. “Sure is. Conducted all the tests myself.” Bay nodded and thrust her chin to the boy, “For now, I’m keeping him in soft restraints, Can’t let him trash around and injure himself further”

The first division commander thanked his sister and moved to brave the growing mob outside. He could already hear the over-energetic cook above the din. After dealing with the crowd of anxious brothers and sisters, He strode forward to update his Father. Oyaji was greatly distressed after learning that the brat charging him was Ace. It was purely in self-defence and he hadn’t even smacked him that hard. The boy was just that injured.

A search party was rapidly launched after their youngest brother was transported to the infirmary. Haruta led the charge along with sixteen of his division members. It was becoming quickly clear that it would take longer, since the attackers had fled their own ship and split up. But, Haruta could definitely pin them down. All that was left was the safe recovery of their fire starter.

……

Ace was not used to seeing white walls, They were quite….limiting. Instead, he preferred the grainy shade of wood or the green tint of leaves. For better or worse, Among those colours, Ace was free.

So when he registered the monotonous tone in some foggy part of his brain, Ace had an internal freakout. Used to seeing Luffy’s wide beam whenever he woke up, His mind reeled with shock. Slowly, He started to struggle but his head seemed unbearably heavy and every part of his body stung. Oh, and his hands were bound, definitely enemy territory.

_...Where?_

_Luffy!_

Words washed over him, descending into an indecipherable garble. Two blurry shapes invaded his personal space, crowding him and his struggles increased tenfold. Something was patting his cheek, regaining his bearings, Ace arranged his best scowl and peeled apart his heavy eyelids.

“Woah buddy, Looks can kill, y’know!” A pompadour wearing man chuckled, acting way too amiable.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping his panicked tugging. “Calm down yoi, I will remove them.”

Ace sought to glower at the man who carefully removed his restraints. He winced and massaged his wrists, They were rubbed raw. Scrutinizing his surroundings, He seemed to be in...an infirmary?

“Who the hell are you?! Where am I?”

The man with the elaborate hairstyle clutched his heart and gasped dramatically, shaking his pompadour side-side. “My polite brother, What happened to you? Ah, Hearing your biting words pains my heart so…”

And he was promptly whacked on his head.

“Stop it yoi, you’re scaring him.”

“Nonsense. Your head will frighten him more.”

“Watch it, cook.”

“You’re just jealous he didn’t address you first.”

Ace watched the bickering wordlessly, nothing registering in his addled brain. His headache hit with vengeance and he clawed at his, begging for it to go away.

Marco promptly reached over to brace his ailing brother’s shoulder while simultaneously ordering Thatch to get Tisha, The head nurse of their ship. Instead of responding to his questions, The boy shoved him back. Startled, He lost his temporary hold and fell back. Irritated, He firmly grabbed Ace’s jaw and forced him to look into his eye. “Ace yoi, You can barely stand! Listen to me.”

When he finally felt the brat’s eyes on him, He slowly removed his grip and spoke soothingly. “There was an...accident. We are not sure yoi, but it seems you were injected with some sort of regressive solution.”

“Regressive?” Ace repeated, Lost.

“Yes, you are, rather, were 20 years old.”

Ace then instantly closed off and shot the older man a threatening albeit rather sarcastic look. “Couldn’t come up with something better than that?”

Thatch had returned with Tisha at this point, only to find Ace and Marco squabbling over the younger’s supposed age. He sighed and dug out the wanted poster from his pocket. Thrusting it in between the duo, He spoke, “It’s true. Look, that’s you, isn’t it?”

Ace had the strangest expression on his face when he saw his older grinning self. He never thought he could smile that widely. He lowered his head until his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

“Who are you then? The man holding the wanted poster smiled gently. “I am Thatch. That’s Marco. We’re your Nakama.”

“I…..am the captain?”

“Pfff. No, Oyaji is. We are the whitebeard pirates and you’re our youngest brother. ”

Thatch’s grin dimmed when he saw the effect his words had on the boy. Ace’s expression twisted to something dreadful as he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. His knuckles were white and trembling above the bed covers.

Thatch met Marco’s concerned gaze. The phoenix waved his hand slowly and pointed to himself. Thatch exhaled and stepped back, content on letting Marco take charge. “Ace-

“THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!” Both the older men startled at the outburst.

“LIKE HELL WILL I FOLLOW A YONKO?! I’LL RATHER KILL MYSELF!”

With fury etched on his face, He stumbled off the bed. Grabbing a nearby syringe, He placed himself away from the three people in the room.

“Why’s it not possible, Ace?” The same insufferable bastard asked, still calm. “I wanted to be a captain, Why will I follow someone I ha-” He quickly cut himself off, slamming a palm on his mouth.

Marco stepped forward, not caring that he held a weapon. “You were a captain once, You are now the second division commander of the whitebeard pirates.”

Thatch, However silently looked at his youngest brother, His eyes narrowed with sorrow. _Ace, You hated the Yonko to this extent?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I meant to upload this faster but my poor laptop puffed some smoke and turned into a vegetable. It took a lot of coaxing on my part to make it work again.  
> Please drop any questions you might have too. Since I am a relatively new writer, Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! I won't get mad XD  
> Thank you all your kind reviews! Happy reading!
> 
> -Akaichi_rin~


	4. Chapter 4

Gentle waves rocked their ship as the sky descended like a cloudy cerulean dome atop their heads. In contrast to the fickle and erratic nature of the grand line weather, Today was a remarkably calm day, with the whitebeard pirates strewn across the deck to sit beside the hulking figure of their captain.

Marco rested his elbow on the railings and huffed sullenly. No, He was not whining. He just wanted some respite from the latest trouble their resident firebrat had managed to fall into. After the rather explosive altercation with Ace, Things had swiftly gone downhill. Ace stalked off, threatening them with a syringe.  _ Really? _ Thatch had wanted to chase after him, but he held him back, content to let the boy regain his bearings.

Spotting Haruta's returning vessel, Marco transformed his limbs to the phoenix's wings and flew to his ship, restless for his brother's report. Needless to say, Haruta was not surprised by the phoenix’s arrival. Indulging the fidgety bird, He swiftly told him all that he had learnt.

“So, you couldn’t catch him yoi?”

“We have intelligence that the man is in Hansho island. I have left eleven of my men behind. He has to turn up eventually.”

Haruta carded a hand through his unruly hair. “So, how’s Ace?”

A sigh. “There might have been….a few complications yoi”

“Not what you are thinking off!” Marco said swiftly when his brother’s countenance darkened.

“We knew he was paranoid yoi, It seems to have stemmed from his childhood.”

The younger brother raised his eyebrow and smirked lightly. “He jump off the ship yet?”

“He sure wanted too.” Marco huffed.

Haruta gave him a sympathetic look and patted his arm. “C’mon brother, We already pulled him to our side once, We just have to do it again.

………

Ace dangled his legs from in between the railings and looked down to the clear ocean below. The crow’s nest proved to be a great distraction to his racing thoughts. He wondered where he had gone so wrong in his life.  _ Didn’t I want to be a pirate captain? Why the hell am I serving under someone?  _ His eyes roamed over the expansive deck before coming to a halt when he spotted the man who had smacked him so easily. As though sensing him, The man looked up at him and grinned. 

Ace startled and shifted his gaze. He couldn’t afford to get hit again. The long and arduous climb to his haven itself proved to unnaturally rough on his body. Everything stung.

“You okay yoi?” A soft voice called behind him.

Marco kept his voice soft and non-threatening so as to not spook the boy. He pushed back a sting of guilt when Ace snapped onto his feet to immediately crumble. Marco hurried over to his brother and tried to position his limbs in a comfortable position. Ace wheezed and fought against the elder’s grip, not wanting to be coddled.

“L-Leave me alone!”

A hand rested on his arm. “Look yoi, I understand that you need your space. But We are your family, Your problem is our problem too.”

“Family?” Ace asked breathlessly.

Marco carelessly waved his hand, sweeping the vast majority of pirates below. 

“He’s right y’know,” Another voice cheerily piped up. “You stole my place as the youngest brother!”

Ace spun to look at the newcomer. His eyes widened when he noticed the peculiar neck adornment the man was wearing.  _ A collar? It’s as dumb as Sabo’s napkin! _

Marco slowly backed away when he noticed Ace turn forlorn. Haruta exchanged a confused look with him and he shrugged, Contrary to popular belief, He didn’t know everything. Before he could ask anything, however, Their cook popped up from behind the railings, Dishes balanced on his shoulders and arms. Marco smirked lightly. Nothing distracted Ace better than food. 

Thatch lined the plates on the floor gleefully, ginning all the while. “Look what I got for our bottomless pit!”

Ace narrowed his eyes with suspicion but he didn’t know if he should blame his exhaustion affecting his already addled brain or the pangs of hunger bursting from his stomach because the next thing he knew, His mouth was stuffed to the brim.

Haruta inched himself closer to the boy and waved a wanted poster before him.

“This is Luffy, right? Marco told me. You believe us now?”

Ace blanched as he reached out the offending sheet, food long forgotten. He supposed he was running on auto-pilot before this since the whole situation didn’t really strike him till now. He was like Luffy in that way, complicated thought processes were not his forte. He peered at his grinning brother and finally noticed the bounty.

“3-30 MILLION?!?” 

“That’s greater than your initial bounty, y’know.” Haruta stated cheerfully, ignoring Marco’s gestures to zip it.

“SHUT UP! HOW?!”

“A little bird told me that he fought three pirates with the highest bounties in East blue and won.”

A myriad of emotions crossed the younger man’s face. Ranging from fierce pride to abject horror. Marco watched pensively as Ace popped his mouth several times, but couldn’t get a single word out. It was safe to assume that his youngest brother had self-combusted.

“You broke him!!” Thatch moaned, slapping Haruta on his shoulder repeatedly.

The first division commander smiled indulgently at the bickering duo. He looked down and nodded when he noticed his father. His captain’s eyes softened as he grinned with relief. Marco rolled his eyes with fond exasperation and leaned back contentedly, safe in the knowledge that things will turn out for the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, Another chapter up, This is a little fluffy but keep your eyes peeled for the subsequent chapters XD. All of you have been so kind with your reviews, honestly! It made my day, Thank you!! You could ask me questions too, Y'know.   
> Also, please check out my other fanfiction too, I understand if it's not your cup of tea, but try? pretty please? But no pressure, it's up to you.  
> So sorry for being late, Life caught up a bit.
> 
> HAPPY READING!!  
> -Akaichi_rin~


	5. Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, A small warning, It has some swearing. Tell me if it's a little heavy-handed. Though Ace was raised around literal bandits, so maybe his language was screwed up? Thanks XDXD

The rustling of pages greets him as he comes too. Vaguely, Ace registers that such a sound should not exist near him any more. _Not since_ ….No, Nope, not going there. A dull throb spreads throughout his torso, pulsing when he acknowledges it. It doesn’t worry him though, After all, Pain is his constant. Brief sparks of hurt shoot up from his beaten body whenever he ventures to move his limbs. Ace winces as the inflamed skin pulls sharply.

After his rather embarrassing meltdown, they led Ace (more like hustled) over to the infirmary. The journey itself was a blur, but he did recall a constant stream of chatter coupled by yells of random pirates calling his name. Well, he really could not doubt the situation anymore.

“I see that you’re awake, yoi,” Marco says conversationally as he places a strip of paper between the pages of the book laid on his lap.

Ace rolls his eyes over to the offending pirate. Really, he did not know why the annoying man stuck as close as he did. His fingers Itch to grab a weapon and whack him over the head with it, but Ace wisely ignors his short-tempered impulses to prevent his premature death. Also, his body would give him hell if attempted to, anyway.

“ _Whitebeard_ , huh?”

“Oyaji. Ace,”

The boy ignores the interruption and forges on.

“How the fuck did I join?”

Except for a slight twitch, Marco’s face reveals nothing.

“Did you capture me? Provide an ultimatum, death threats and all? No offence, but my older self is a blockhead if he joined you rag-tag group of jokers cause’ you were sappy pieces of shit.”

The fucker actually looks amused by his rant. “That’s exactly what happened yoi.”

Ace arranges an intense glower and made to retort only to be cut off by the slamming door.

“Oi Bird, Stop riling the brat up. God knows he needs more injuries.”

A nurse walks in, flipping her rather impressively styled braid behind her shoulder. With glasses pressed firmly on the bridge of her nose and red lipsticks to match, Ace is uncomfortably reminded of the noble governesses flitting around in High Town. She shoves her way over, ignoring Marco’s squawk of protest as he is bodily pushed down his seat.

Ace is propped up readily with groping hands, raving over his bruised form. The woman firmly overlooks his attempts to get free and continues her ministrations, muttering under her breath all the while. A sharp hiss escapes his lips without permission as a particularly brutal finger jabs into his side. 

“Tisha yoi, Easy there, huh?”

The said woman grunts impassively and resumed her observations, though it became noticeably mellow.

Ace, not one to take it easy, lashes out from his bed. “STOP PATRONISING ME DAMMIT!”

* * *

The first division commander sighs he watches the brawl breaking out before him, with his sister grabbing the striking limbs with practised ease. Kid Ace was as cagey as adult Ace, but thankfully not that strong. They did not need another shitfest as the one before. 

His past was not known to anyone, Hell, this was the first time they discovered that Ace had a younger brother. Though Marco was curious, he would not probe. The past had no place in the present, and he would respect the younger man’s space. It was hard though; as much as he wanted Ace to open up to him, he didn’t want the boy to clam up instead.

Marco suppresses a wince at the colourful language his brother was using and lays a placating palm on Ace’s shoulder. “You have some rather impressive bruises. Unless you wish to be stuck in this room for the remaining week, I suggest that you settle down.”

The boy gasps at the touch and Marco quickly withdrew his hand, hesitant to cause further pain. His concern was rewarded with a withering glare and Marco returns it, though with lesser heat.

Finally freed of Tisha, Ace rolls his shoulders dramatically as if showing that the move didn’t hurt him (The liar) and fixes his suspicious gaze on Marco.

“Earlier….What did you mean?” 

Marco raises his eyebrow and resists the urge to strut to the kitchen and gloat. The insufferable cook seemed more annoying than usual. If telling him that Ace had talked to him first made him droop, he would gladly do it.

“Well, you summed up the exact situation behind your joining perfectly.” The phoenix said and continued more thoughtfully, “Not exactly with death threats though, not our style.”

Ace’s eyes stretch impossibly wide, making him look younger. “You-You captured me?”

Not exactly wishing to spill the entire story; He did not want the brat to fear them instead, Marco recounts parts of the fateful hundred days and left Ace to draw his own conclusions.

“Wait, you held me against my will and forced me to join? And I joined? What the hell?” Ace bristled as if annoyed at his older self.

Marco pokes him and said crisply. “In this sea, not everything goes your way.”

Ace bats his hand away and clutches his head between his hands.

Marco softens and tries his keep his voice gentle. “Ace, why don’t you go out and see for yourself? It is your older self, after all. Perhaps you might find your answer?”

Having said his piece, Marco let himself out of the room even as he felt the younger man’s eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo~~ So I think I really should have some kind of update schedule, Too lazy for my own good. Anyways, How did you like this? Tell me your thoughts on Ace and his interaction, I really wanted to get that right. The later chapters will come a little faster cause I actually know what to write about LMAO. Hopefully, I'll get it done by the end of the week.  
> Happy reading and stay safe.  
> (Honestly, I think the world's ending but hey what I know?)
> 
> \- Akaichi_rin~


	6. Thatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have achieved my first milestone!  
> What you ask?  
> A WRITER'S BLOCK!!! dun dun dun  
> *curls in a corner and cries*  
> It took literally everything out of me to write this. and I mean, everything! I am running empty now! Ugh, can someone please tell me how to deal with this? I know what I have to write and the scene and everything but I couldn't! Is it like a battery? Does it have to be recharged? GAHHHH!  
> Please forgive the author's rant, she is going through a phase right now.

Ace was confused. 

He did not think he had ever thought this hard about anything before in his life. Someone is bothering him? Slam his head in. Luffy is annoying? Whack him once. Someone is bothering Luffy? Kill him. Simple solutions.

This, however, made his head spin.

Nothing was helping. Technically, he was supposed to be resting, but he had given the troublesome nurses the slip hours ago. Since no one had come chasing after him, it was not that big of a deal. At least, he hoped so. He would not react well if someone did try to take him back.

The deck was enormous, Ace noticed. Much larger than any ship he had ever seen, not like he had seen many ships. The whole of Gray Terminal could fit in here! The crow’s nest he had previously occupied now held two whitebeards surveying the waters. Ace ignored the disappointment that trickled into his stomach. It was a…..habit, he supposed. Whenever he wanted to mull over anything, he liked to go high. Far away, not high enough to completely muffle the noises around him, but, under the twinkling stars and the wind caressing his cheeks, Ace felt complete.

So, with a glower fierce enough to let the other pirates give him a wide berth, Ace climbed up the figurehead (which was shaped like a whale, by the way. These people are nuts) and plopped himself on the worn wood. The boy knew the ship was way along its years, for he could feel tiny breaks under his palm. But it was lovingly maintained. Even now, he could feel the vibrations of the shipwrights mending her.

“You’ll fall in, y’know.”

Ace jumps and balanced on his knees, cursing himself for not sensing the other’s approach. It was the man with the ridiculous pompadour. The older man rests his elbow on the edge and smirks at him.

“You don’t have to be that tense. No one’s gonna harm you here.”

Ace snorts and turns away, not gracing the pirate with a reply.

“What?” Thatch prods, “Wait, are you still pouting?”

A splutter of indignation. “I don’t pout! Leave me alone!”

To his irritation, the insufferable bastard throws his head back and laughs. Noticing the younger’s glare, Thatch swallows the laughter still bubbling in his throat and waves Ace over.

The boy stares at him with confusion, “What?!”

Thatch sighs. He had forgotten that this kid wasn’t their Ace. Of course, he wouldn’t get their signal!

“You’re a kid, aren’t you?” he said, sweeping his arm to his side, “C’mon, I’ll show you something fun.”

“No. Go ‘way.”

“Aww..” and the pout the chef wears looks horrific on his face, “C’mon~ I’ll feed you after. Promise.”

Ace falters. He had eaten the food this cook had made, and it was the most amazing thing he had ever eaten. But still…

“I’ll throw in meat too, fresh cuts of mouth-watering-

“I’ll go.”

* * *

Ace almost wants to punch the self-satisfied grin out the older man’s face as he walks beside the chattering man. As he strolls forward, he notices something. These pirates, they…

“Oi, Commander Thatch, you better hide y’know. You pissed of Comander Izou big time!”

“Who’re ya calling Commander, bastards?! Absolutely no respect these young’uns have.”

A pirate hanging on the ropes lets out a wolf-whistle. “Commander is getting old. Is that a bald spot I see there?”

Thatch yelps and raises his arms as if protecting his hair from their prying eyes. “Shut it, morons.”

These pirates….

They were talking to each other like brothers.

Something in Ace clenches at that thought as an overwhelming sense of home-sickness slams into him, taking him by surprise. He was not one to feel anything so deeply, so what was wrong?

“You okay there?” 

Ace raises his head to look at Thatch and is surprised to see concern there. Why were they so worried? What the hell was his older self doing?

“None of your business.”

And again, Thatch laughs, both confusing and irritating Ace.

* * *

They stand before a half-opened door. Thach raises a finger to his lips and makes a shushing gesture. Ace nods, confused but intrigued. The older man opens the door minutely and immediately, he can see Marco going over a batch of papers. With an exciting glimmer that terrifies Ace, Thatch purses his lips and releases a short four-note whistle. Almost in sync, Marco the phoenix copies the notes with a slightly higher pitch. It is familiar, and the boy wracks his head to remember…

Oh.

It’s birdsong.

Several things happen at once. Thatch slaps a hand on his mouth to stifle his giggle, Marco blushes red when he realised what he had done and rises from his chair to glare at them, probably coming to throw them overboard.

And Ace laughs.

It is so unlike him; He knows. But for the first time since the infirmary, he doesn’t try to squash his emotions down, letting it run free and wild.

The older pirates are so surprised that they forget to assume their normal roles; as in, with Thatch running like a madman and Marco chasing after him with sharp knives to stab the cook with. 

While Ace laughs like the child he is, Marco and Thatch exchange a pleased grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs*  
> Please review guys, Your reviews in the last chapter literally helped me in writing. I loved reading all of the encouragement! You guys are the best!


	7. You are already family

Haruta steps onto the deck to give his sword a well-deserved polish. Apart from the Ace thing, it’s been a calm day with minimal island sightings and marine attacks. For the first time, the swordsman wishes for fewer raids. He could gladly forgo an otherwise satisfying workout if it meant keeping the brat safe. It’s obvious why a child wouldn’t be allowed aboard a pirate’s ship. A weak link automatically becomes a liability.

Not that they wouldn’t protect the boy and retaliate in spades, but he’d prefer Ace to not be harmed at all.

Humming a soft tune, he turns the corner and comes across a peculiar sight. Ace is peeking over the wall to look at his captain’s broad back. In the same line, he spots Thatch throwing amused glances at the boy.

_ Huh? _

Intrigued, Haruta peers up subtly at Oyaji and yup, he already knows. If the twinkling eyes and expecting stature were anything to go by. Well, if the captain deems it amusing, might as well hunker down to watch. 

It takes Ace close to an hour to step out of his hiding place (if you could call it that). By now, almost half the crew, citing pathetic excuses, found reasons to go up to the main deck. With curious expressions, they loiter around the main deck, not even trying to be subtle. 

The boy is fidgeting, so obviously nervous that Haruta frowns a bit. Their Captain had never really harmed him, bar for that first unfortunate encounter. He wonders what had made the normally fiery brat so skittish.

* * *

Ace regrets everything. It took all of his resolve to make it up to the deck. The open gawking was weird enough, even if they looked slightly concerned. What are they so worried about? It hurts to admit it, but there is no way he can defeat a Pirate Emperor.

The deck isn’t brightly lit, he notices, unlike before. Air moves faintly, rustling his thin clothes and soothes him greatly. He also notices that he is wasting time.

The Captain doesn’t have any outward reaction to his hesitation other than a slight questioning look which unnerves Ace.

So he hides his shaking hands and levels a firm glare at the Yonko. “I’m not your Ace, y’know.”

Whitebeard’s eyes widen, not expecting that statement. He shifts and looks thoughtful, “You might not be.” He agrees. 

The easy acceptance gets to him and he falters. “But you might not get him back!” 

“You were already the youngest in my crew,” Whitebeard says, voice so full of pride and love that it  _ hurts _ , “Doesn’t change much, does it?” 

Inside, Ace is chocking. He might not know many things, but he knows that people don’t give their love easily. He never had a father, never needed one. His only family was Luffy and Sabo. He doesn’t deserve them. He might be the one who poured the Sake and raised the cup, but he needed it more. 

He’s selfish that way.

“But,” Ace starts and ignores the way his mind is screaming at him to run and hide. “You  _ don’t know _ , you don’t anything about me!” he vaguely notices that he is screaming now, “If you knew, you’d never-

“Who hurt you, son?”

Ace bristles, eyes wide with hurt and surprise and something so  _ cold _ that it twists the old pirate’s heart. “I’m no one’s son!”

For the first time, Whitebeard curses his immense stature. He inches closer and leans down to look at the hurting child better. He knows, of course, what Ace seeks. His older self had divulged his deepest secret, but this boy did not know that.

He stops with a heavy heart when Ace flinches away from him. (He curses the people who tried to break his son.)

“You’re Portgas D. Ace, The big brother of a brat back home, The Captain of the Spade pirates, The Second Division commander, a little brother to thousands of your brothers,” Ace’s eyes dart to the gathered pirates, “and my son.”

It’s almost fragile, the look on Ace’s face. Wonder, but with a bit of hope tied in.

“We’re family.”

Ace stares for a long time. Heat rises to his cheeks and he can’t help but gasp a little at Whitebeard’s ( _ Oyaji’s _ ) simple words. The ground rushes up to meet his knees in a sudden moment of weakness. Unbeknownst to him, fat tears slide down his cheeks. He doesn’t register when Whitebeard lifts him with his broad palms (he has only felt such warmth from his brothers) and deposits him gently on his lap.

“Sleep son.”

Ace obeys without hesitation. As the light fades into comforting darkness, he never felt more protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit of time. Went for a more angsty feel I guess?  
> Sorry for taking so long, my muse left me.
> 
> All your comments greatly motivated me! I am so happy whenever I receive those literal gems~
> 
> Please do express your thoughts or any requests you might have!
> 
> Stay safe out there :)


End file.
